Pokemon Ranger: Discovering FanFiction!
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Rhythmi has discovered FanFiction! You know what that means... your favorite Rangers reading YOUR stories! Just tell me, the author, if you want your story featured. : Mainly Obliviashipping, Vatonageshipping, Rangershipping, Isaac/Rythmi, and whatever is in the stories!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on Heroes of Oblivia, and I AM! I am multi-tasking! This is just for fun- and in case I get writer's block.**

**This is one of those, 'Characters read fanfiction!' things. The characters are Summer, Ben, Kate, Keith, Kellyn, Rhythmi, Isaac, Solana, and Lunick. This will mainly be Obliviashipping, Rangershipping, Vatonageshipping, and Rhythmi/Isaac. If you want your story featured, just tell me through PM or review. [Oh, and tell me which one(s)] Fiction rating T and below, preferably no slash/femslash, and NO lemons. I have to read these! Any cursing is okay, but will be replaced with more child friendly words. I know, lots of rules… but it'll be funny! **

**This'll be in mostly canon universe, save for the fact that I'm making Kate and Kellyn twins. So nothing to do with my other story! **

**To get this started, I'll feature my story. Stories will be italicized, so you can distinguish between the characters commenting, and the featured story! (BTW, this takes place before Guardian Signs!)**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!" It was a perfectly normal day at the Ranger Union. About a week ago, Summer and Ben had just been promoted to Top Rangers. Rhythmi had simply been browsing the internet, when she came across something **very **interesting. "Guys, hurry up!"

"Hang on, Rhyth. We're coming." Keith and his partner, Kate came in first, closely followed by Summer, Ben, Kellyn, Solana, Lunick, and Isaac. Rhythmi waved them over to her.

"I searched up, 'Heroes of Oblivia', just to see if Summer and Ben were on here somewhere, and LOOK! A story about them on this site called FanFiction!" Rhythmi grinned, pointing to the screen. "We should read it!"

"Um… you sure that's a good idea?" Ben asked. "I mean, I-"

"What, you have something to hide, Benny?" Lunick teased. "Did something happen with you and Summer?"

"What!? No! I just… what if, I dunno, never mind." Ben sighed. "We can read it."

"Alright! Since it's in you and Summer's point of view, you guys can read. You each read when it's your point of view." Rhythmi declared. She clicked on the story. "Got it!?"

"Yep. Alright, it starts with me!" Summer cheered. She turned to the screen, and began reading:

_My first mission. This was so exciting! Flying through the Oblivian sky, with my best friend and partner, Ben, right behind me. Well, he was right behind me. I accidentally ditched him. Accidentally. Key word there. But, anyways, my name is Summer. Pokèmon Ranger. This was my first mission with Ben. And I was already having fun!_

"Accidentally, right." Ben scoffed. "You totally ditched me on purpose."

"Did not!" Summer denied. "You fly too slow!"

"Guys!" Kate shouted. "This is a story!"

"Right." Summer laughed.

* * *

_"Yeah! These Z.Z. Flyers are amazing." I heard a voice nearby. I swerved to the right, and noticed two people standing on UFO type things. I assumed those were the Z.Z. Flyers. They were chasing a Pokèmon._

_"Keep your mind on the job! This Latias doesn't know how to give up." The girl of the duo growled. So that was what they were chasing._

_"Well, I'll tell it! Give up!" The guy yelled. Wow. Short temper._

_"Hey! Leave Latias alone!" I shouted. They whipped around to face me. I smirked at their astonished faces._

_"Who are you?" The guy asked. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he tell? Ugh, people these days. The girl got it though._

_"Red goggles, yellow scarf..." She trailed off. "She's a Pokèmon Ranger!"_

_"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Took you long enough." I taunted. The boy scowled at me._

_"We don't need any Rangers interfering in our plans!" He declared. "So I'll just shoot you out of the sky!"_

_"Try me." I smirked. He sent an array of green and pink orbs at me, but I dodged every one of them. My attacker looked surprised, but then he glared at me._

_"You're good. I'll admit that much. But can you handle our double attack?" The girl smirked. They both sent several more orbs at me. I managed to dodge all but one. My arm stung where the one pink orb had made contact with my bare skin. Great. Another scar to explain to Ben. Which means more scolding for my recklessness._

"You got that right. One scratch, and Ben's all over you." Keith snickered. Ben shot him a glare. "It's true!"

_"My battery's dead!" The guy gasped. The girl nodded in agreement. "Yours too?"_

_"Yeah. Guess we'll have to ram her." She decided. I braced myself for impact. But I wasn't really all that worried. Ben should catch up any minute now..._

_"Hey! Let's make this a fair fight!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me. I grinned and moved out of the way as my partner flew in beside me._

* * *

"And there I am. Good timing, huh, Summer?" Ben grinned. Summer nodded.

* * *

_"About time." I laughed. "I've been sitting here dodging plasma orbs while I was waiting."_

_"Something tells me you didn't manage to dodge them all." Ben smirked, although his eyes showed he was worried. I glanced back at my arm. Seeing the burn, I grimaced at its severity. I had to admit, this was one of my worst injuries yet. Surprisingly, there was a little bit of blood. I could understand Ben's worry. Burns don't usually bleed._

_"I tried." I shrugged. "I'm guessing these are the Pinchers we're looking for."._

_"The Plasma Cannons stop working, Rangers keep popping up. I think now would be a good time to flee!" The female Pincher declared. "Not to mention we've lost Latias."_

_"Now, there's no need for that." A calm voice reprimanded. A man on a red Z.Z. Flyer came into view. He had blond hair with a red streak to match his eyes. "We have one more on our side now."_

_"Leader! These two are Pokèmon Rangers!" The guy pointed out. He said that like it was the worst thing in the world._

_"I can see that." The leader said, a amused smile appearing on his face. "But I've never seen flying Rangers before."_

* * *

"Has he **NOT **heard of Operation Brighton?" Kate frowned. "Hello? Flying Rangers here!"

* * *

_"Who are you?" I demanded. "And what do you want?"_

_"The name's Red Eyes." He informed. "And, to answer your second question, I can't tell you. I don't have time to deal with a couple of brats."_

_"Brats! We're Pokèmon Rangers! Not the leader of a group who can't handle a couple of 'brats'!" Ben shouted. He hated being called bad names. Red Eyes frowned angrily at him._

"Smart move. Bad talking the enemy." Kellyn remarked. Ben just shrugged.

_"You really should respect me. I have the perfect game for a rude brat like you." He growled. I felt dread coursing through me. What was he planning? "Sky diving... without a parachute!"_

_"Huh?" Ben didn't get it. But I did. Red Eyes sent a multicolored orb towards my partner. A large one. If it were to hit him... he would be knocked into the sea._

_"BEN!" Without thinking, I swerved in front of my partner. I felt immense pain when the orb made contact. I was knocked off Staraptor, who flew away in fright. Before long, I hit the water, and everything went black..._

* * *

"Would you… really do that?" Solana gasped. Summer nodded. "That's so brave! Taking the hit for your partner like that!"

"That is crazy!" Keith grinned. "You had to of learned it from me."

"Shut up, Keith. If I recall, I had to save **you **when Heath took you captive." Kate smirked. Kellyn snickered.

"Are you gonna keep reading, Summer?" Lunick requested. "I wanna hear more!"

"Nope. Ben's turn!" Summer passed the laptop they were reading on to her partner. "Go on!"

"Well, okay…" Ben looked towards, the screen, worried about what happened next.

* * *

_"Brats! We're Pokèmon Rangers! Not the leader of a group who can't handle a couple of 'brats'!" I shouted. I hated being called bad names. Red Eyes frowned angrily at me. But I could care less. Not only had he insulted me, he had insulted Summer too!_

* * *

"Aww, Benny really does care!" Rhythmi cooed. Ben glared at her.

* * *

_"You really should respect me. I have the perfect game for a rude brat like you." He growled. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. What was he planning? "Sky diving... without a parachute!"_

_"Huh?" I was really confused now. Then everything seemed to happen at once. I was half aware of the plasma orbs heading my way. But then Summer cried out my name, and swerved in front of was a flash of light, and she wasn't there anymore. I looked around wildly for my partner. Where was she?_

_"That was quite noble. Sacrificing herself to save you. You must have meant a lot to her." Red Eyes sighed in mock pity. "It's a shame. Too bad she had to fall to her death in the ocean."_

_"NO!" I shouted. I looked down at the ocean. There was no sign of her. This couldn't be happening. Summer had to be okay! But she was nowhere to be found. "No..."_

* * *

"What!? I'm gonna… die!?" Summer exclaimed. "But… then… how is this story so long!?"

"Why don't you let Ben keep reading?" Isaac suggested. "Then we can find out."

* * *

_"I would feel sorry for you... but what's the use? You do seem lucky, though." He continued. I felt tears spring to my eyes. Summer... she couldn't be... why wasn't it me? I hardly noticed the two other Pinchers surrounding me. "We could use a lucky charm."_

_They grabbed me. I didn't bother struggling. What was the use? I had lost my partner, my best friend. She was gone. And it was my fault. All my fault..._

_"Leader, he isn't struggling." The male of the duo informed Red Eyes. Were they going to send me hurtling into the cold, unforgiving ocean as well? At least I would be with Summer._

* * *

"Could you be a little more depressing?" Keith asked sarcastically. "Ugh."

* * *

_"We shouldn't risk it. Knock him out." They had no plans to kill me. They were going to make me suffer. Suffer without Summer. I felt something hard come in contact with my head, and everything went black..._

* * *

"Poor Ben! Poor Summer!" Rhythmi cried.

"I don't like this story." Ben declared. "Summer's dead, I'm captured! What in the world!?"

"Calm down, we don't know for sure that I'm… you know…" Summer reassured him. "It's not like it's telling the future or something!"

"Let's hope." Kate added. "Or else you two are doomed."

**A/N: Okay! Chapter One of my story: Check! Ready for more stories! Oh, and this is before, because it's funnier that way. For all they know, they're reading the future!**

**Anyway, tell me if you want your story featured! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Okay, RangerTakara! I'm featuring your one-shot! Both you, and GemstoneGal, thanks for reviewing!**

"You know, there are other stories out there." Isaac pointed out. "Do you want to read one of those too?"

"We can read one more chapter of this one today, and then find another good one!" Rhythmi suggested. "I wanna see what happens next, at least."

"Alright, here's the next chapter. It starts in Summer's point of view." Ben said, handing the laptop back to his partner. She smiled and began reading.

_What... happened? I sat up groggily. Looking around, I noticed I was on a beach. The sand felt warm. But my head HURT. It was like I fell out of the sky..._

"Hey, you aren't dead!" Keith exclaimed. "That's good, otherwise this story would have been boring."

"Thanks for caring 'bout me, Keith." Summer muttered sarcastically.

_"Current Location... Dolce Island. Oblivia Region... zzz... seawater... zzz... has penetrated the... zzz... system." Voice Nav. informed me. Voice Nav. was the automated info system programmed onto my Styler. It came in handy. When it wasn't malfunctioning._

_"How in the world did seawater get into my Styler?" I wondered aloud. Then I remembered. The Pokèmon Pinchers. Red Eyes shooting at Ben. Me taking the hit. Well, that would explain why it felt like I had fallen out of the sky. But I was worried for my partner. Was he alright? Did he escape? Or was he shot down just like me? Or worse, taken prisoner._

_"Please confirm this Styler is yours by entering your name." Voice Nav. requested. Really? "Please confirm this Styler is–"_

_"I get it. My name is Summer." I reminded it. I glanced around. I had already established that I was on a beach. There a few palm trees here and there. And a path that led further into the island. Getting up, I limped over to the trail. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but I was sore all over. Deeper inland, there were more trees. I reached a clearing. It was near a hollow tree stump._

_"Pichu!" I spun around to face the angered voice. It came from an adorable little Pichu! It even had a little ukulele on its back! But it also looked very agitated. Which wasn't a good thing._

_"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" I asked it. That obviously didn't help. The Pokèmon sent a blast of electricity my way. I barely managed to dodge. "H-hey! Knock it off!"_

_"Chu..." It growled. I quickly help out my Capture Styler._

"Good, you're gonna capture it." Rhythmi smiled. "Smart."

_"Let's hope this works." I grimaced. With it malfunctioning so much, I couldn't get my hopes up. "Capture on!"_

_I managed to capture it, although I did get hit with a bolt of electricity. This Pichu was stronger than it looked. But it was my friend now. It let out a tiny burst of electricity, making the ukulele sound a few notes. I smiled. It was as if Pichu was playing! I couldn't wait to show... Ben... I missed him so much. I wasn't sure what had happened to him. All I knew was that it probably wasn't good. Pichu seemed to notice my sudden change in mood._

_"Pi chu?" It crept forward cautiously and tugged at my sock. I crouched down, and patted it on its head. It played a few more notes on the ukulele. I gave it a smile to show that it had cheered me up. It let out a satisfied squeak._

_"Pichu? Is that you?" I stood up, and Pichu ran up to a man who had just walked into the clearing. "Ah, it is you! Where are your friends?"_

_"Pichu! Pichu Pi pichu!" The Pokèmon was obviously trying to explain something. It ran to a bush, then jumped out. It then ran around as if being chased. I tried to think of what it could be acting out. Chased... and then disappeared... could it have been the Pinchers?_

_"Woah, now, Pichu. I can't understand ya." The man laughed. Then he noticed me. Thank goodness. I was getting sick of being ignored. "Now who's this?"_

_"I'm Summer. A Pokèmon Ranger." I greeted. Pichu ran over and hugged my leg. I smiled at it. "I just washed up on the island."_

_"Well, looks like Ukulele Pichu has taken a liking to ya." He grinned. "The name's Booker. Mind explaining what you mean by washed up?"_

_"You see... well, it's a long story." I mumbled. I really wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. My imagination had left me with several worst case scenarios. All of which just made me more worried. Ben was my partner, my best friend. I couldn't lose him. I would never admit it, but I actually kinda liked him. As in really, actually, like. More than a friend._

"I KNEW IT!" Lunick shouted_. _"YOU DO LIKE HIM!"

"Shut up, it's just a story!" Summer exclaimed quickly, her cheeks turning pink. Ben looked a bit disappointed, but hid it.

_"Perhaps we should head back to Renbow Island then. My house is more suited for long stories than this wilderness." Booker started walking back the direction he'd came. "C'mon. I have a boat this way."_

_"Alright. You coming, Pichu?" I asked. It was still clinging to my leg. It gave me an eexcited cry and climbed onto my shoulder. "Okay then. Let's go!"_

"That's it for me. It switches back to Ben now." Summer informed, once again passing the laptop to Ben. "Go for it, Benny!"

"Don't call me that!" Ben groaned. "I'll read."

_I groaned. My head hurt really bad. I could barely remember what happened. I opened my eyes to look around at my surroundings, but was met by darkness. Why couldn't I see anything? I tried to move my arms, but found that I couldn't. It was like I was tied up. Kidnapped or... oh, yeah. Now I remembered. Summer... I tried to think of there being a possibility of her safety. But falling out of the sky usually didn't result in good things._

"What happened to the overly optimistic Ben we all know, and in Summer's case, love?" Keith asked, poking Summer. She glared at him, blushing once more.

_"I see your awake." I turned my head towards the voice. "You probably hate us all now. After all, I am the one who shot your girlfriend out of the sky."_

_"Red Eyes." I growled. His voice didn't have any trace of regret. Or even pity. He acted like it was a necessary sacrifice that didn't affect anyone. Well, he was wrong. Summer meant the world to me. She is– or was– everything to me. "Where am I?"_

"AWW! BEN LOVES SUMMER! SO CUTE!" Kate exclaimed happily. Ben now glared at the spiky haired girl, his face bright red. "You guys should be a couple… we'll call it… Obliviashipping!"

"Oh, wow…" Solana laughed.

_"Can't tell you. Although there is no way to escape one your own... there is a slim chance your girlfriend survived." He informed me. Summer could be okay! "But don't get your hopes up. It's highly unlikely. We were hundreds of feet in the air. Even if she survived the fall, she would have drowned."_

_"It should've been me." I muttered._

_"Yes, it should have." Red Eyes agreed. "But your little girlfriend cared too much about you to let you die. It's a shame. You seemed so close."_

_I wanted to cry. I wanted to attack this man, this evil person who shot my Summer out of there sky.I wanted to at least avenge her sacrifice. She did it to save me, but here I was, in enemy hands. And I would never, ever see her again. But I couldn't do anything. I was tied up, blindfolded, and most likely locked in some cell. I was useless._

"Nice dude. Great self esteem." Lunick remarked. Ben just shrugged.

_"But you had better hope we have some use for you." Red Eyes continued. "We don't need prisoners."_

_I heard the door slam shut, leaving me alone with my thoughts. My thoughts of Summer, of the seemingly neverending sorrow that came with her sacrifice. I wondered if he would kill me. I doubted it would be painless. He would torture me, try to get information. I won't give him any._

_That defiance would be my one way to make Summer's death worth something. And when I see her again, I can tell her I didn't let her die in vain._

"Wonderful. You're gonna die, and Summer's still alive. Talk about Romeo and Juliet." Isaac stated. "Hmm, is there more?"

"Yeah, Summer's turn." Ben gave Summer the laptop again.

_"Welcome to Renbow Island!" Booker exclaimed as he docked the boat. He'd actually lost his first one. Forgot to tie it up. It sounded like something I would do. Luckily, he had a spare. It was a short voyage. Booker pointed to a large house near shore. "That's my house."_

_"It's... really big." I stated. Leave it to me to point out the obvious. Booker nodded. "So you live there?"_

_"Yep." He grinned. We walked inside the house, and were immediately greeted by a young boy with green hair. Well, actually, he just ran up to us and started babbling nonsense._

_"Hi Boss! Who's this? Oh no, could it be? I wasn't living up to your expectations, so you found a new apprentice to replace me! And now your going to abandon me!" He gasped. I looked at him quizzically._

_"This is Nick." Booker sighed. "No, Nick, I am not replacing you. Stop your daydreaming. Or daynightmaring, I guess. Summer, why don't you explain everything."_

_"Okay. So, my partner, Ben, and I were flying over Oblivia. We had just received a mission– to stop the Pokèmon Pinchers. I flew ahead, and caught sight of them. They attacked me, but I managed to dodge all but one." I paused to show them the painful burn on my arm. It was still stinging from my fall into the ocean. The saltwater wasn't good for it. "Then Ben showed up. The Pinchers were going to flee, but their leader arrived. He insulted us, so Ben, being Ben, insulted him back. The leader shot at him... but I intercepted the blow. I... I don't know what happened to Ben."_

"Oh, **I **do." Keith smirked. "He's locked in some cell missing you!"

_"Ah. I see." Booker looked at me sympathetically. "That's hard."_

_"You say you don't know what happened to your partner? Oh no! Could it be?" Nick started. There he goes again. "They've got him tied up in some cell, and are torturing him and slowly killing–"_

_"Shut up! Don't say things like that!" I interrupted. Tears sprang to my eyes. What if he was right? I couldn't bear the thought of Ben lying bloody and beaten in some cell, just waiting for it all to end. It was too horrible. "I'm already worried enough."_

"Nice mental image." Solana grimaced.

_"S-sorry." Nick apologized. "I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I smiled at him encouragingly. "Ben will be fine."_

_I was more encouraging myself than Nick. Ben was the boy who ran into danger at every corner. He was hopefully still alive now. And if he wasn't... I would never forgive myself._

_"Hey, where'd Pichu go?" Booker asked, effectively changing the subject. I looked around. It certainly wasn't here. Before I could do or say anything, a boy barged into the room._

_"Booker, the UFO's are back!" He informed. UFO? Did he mean he Z.Z. Flyers? Here? Well, I shouldn't be surprised. I had to find out where they were!_

_"Where?" I demanded. The boy looked surprised by my presence. "Where are they?"_

_"Um... down at Rasp Cavern, miss." He stated. I was about to run after them, when I realized I had no idea where Rasp Cavern was_

_"Ralph, Summer is a Pokèmon Ranger. Can you possibly take her to them?" Booker requested. The boy, Ralph, nodded._

_"Sure thing, Booker!" He agreed. "So, Summer, what brings you to Oblivia?"_

_"Well... you guys have only got one area ranger, and there are some bad guys... so, Hastings sent me and my partner..." I trailed off at the mention of Ben. He could be locked in some cell, injured and miserable, while I'm here. Safe and protected._

_"Well, where's your partner?" He asked. Then he noticed my downcast expression. "Oh. Something happened... didn't it? I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. It's my fault. I should've... I dunno... helped him." I sighed. Booker gave me a reassuring smile._

_"If ya hadn't intercepted the blow, he'd probably be dead right now. Yoh did your best, Summer. I'm sure Ben doesn't blame you." He assured me. "If anything, he's probably more worried about you."_

_"Thanks, Booker." I looked towards Ralph determinedly. "Let's go beat up some Pinchers!"_

_"Let's." He grinned. I followed him out the door and into a forest. I caught sight of some Pinchers. I signaled to Ralph, and we hid in a bush._

_"How do you think everything is going in the cave?" One of them asked. The other shrugged. "Why did we have to be guards? Nobody'll disturb us."_

_"Pichu!" As if on cue, Ukulele Pichu burst into the clearing. I could tell it was mad. Which confirmed my suspicions. The Pinchers did take Pichu's friends!_

"Go figure." Kellyn scoffed.

_"What's this little guy doing here?" The guy of the guard duo asked. Pichu took this as an opportunity to try and dart into the cave. But the girl caught him._

_"Hey! You can't go in there!" She shouted. Pichu ignored them, and actually shocked them both. They fell to the ground, unconscious. I grinned, and Ralph and I ran into the clearing._

_"Way to go, Pichu!" I shouted. "I understand now. We'll find your friends. And we'll find Ben."_

_"You mean your partner?" Ralph asked. I just laughed._

_"Way to ruin the moment Ralph." I smirked. "These Pinchers are going down!"_

"And… that's the end of the chapter." Summer stated. "What's next?"

"Hey, let me see." Rhythmi requested. Summer handed it to her. "Oh! Here's a story! It's in Summer's point of view, and… someone named Blue Eyes… I can read that part."

"Okay." Summer smiled, as Rhythmi handed her the laptop. She grinned and began reading.

_I looked angrily at the red-eyed man holding my tied up partner, Ben, captive. I looked at the blue-eyed woman next to me. Then I looked at my Pichu, who was also next to me._

_Many days after the man, Red Eyes, a Pokémon Pincher leader, shot me out of the sky and kidnapped Ben from me, I had captured the woman, Blue Eyes, another Pokémon Pincher leader. After I captured her, Red Eyes came and said that he would like to trade Ben for Blue Eyes, and I had no choice but to agree, because I had to get Ben back. When I got to the peak of Daybreak Ruins, they weren't there. Then, Entei suddenly appeared. It was upset, but I managed to calm it down with a capture and get its Ranger Sign. Once it left, Red Eyes appeared with Ben and a couple of Pinchers._

"A… Ranger Sign?" Isaac asked. "I've never heard of that."

_"So, I see you have Blue Eyes unharmed." He said._

_"Yeah, it's because I'm not pure evil, unlike some people." I snarled._

_"Now, now, no need to be rude." He said._

_I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Never mind," I said. "Just let me have Ben, and Blue Eyes is all yours."_

_He nodded and signaled the two Pinchers to bring Ben to me. They did as they were told and walked Ben towards me. But when they got only halfway, they threw him on the ground._

"How dare they!" Rhythmi fumed. "Hurting my friends! Who are these people?"

_"BEN!" I shrieked. I quickly turned to Blue Eyes. "Blue Eyes, you can go to Red Eyes now. I'll take care of Ben." I told her._

_She nodded and walked towards Red Eyes while I ran over to Ben and helped him untie his ropes. Once I pulled the ropes off him, he threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I choked a tiny bit, but I hugged him back and held him tightly. Both of us didn't even let the other go._

"AWW!" All the girls, save for Summer, swooned. Summer rolled her eyes, and Ben blushed. "SO CUTE!"

"Rhyth's turn!" Summer exclaimed quickly, passing the Operator the laptop. She nodded. "Just pretend Red Eyes is Isaac."

"Summer!" Rhythmi exclaimed. She shook her head, and began reading.

_"Blue Eyes, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Red Eyes asked me._

_"N-no, don't worry! I'm just fine!" I replied while blushing a little._

"Well, someone has a crush." Ben snickered.

_He gave me a confused look. "Well, okay then, let's go." He started walking towards his Z.Z. Flyer._

_"Wait, Red Eyes!" I exclaimed._

_He turned around. "What's wrong?"_

_I have to tell him that I like him. Now has to be the time._

_"I need to tell you something." I said._

_"What is it?" He asked me._

_I looked to my side to see Summer and her partner hugging, and then I looked back at him. "Uh, well, you see, I just, um, really," I stuttered._

_"Wait, I actually need to tell you something, too." He said._

_"Yeah, what is it?" I asked._

_He took a deep breath and said, "Blue Eyes, I-I like you."_

_I blushed and said, "Red Eyes, I was going to say that I like you, too."_

_He blushed and asked, "You were?"_

_"Yes." I answered._

_We both leaned forward and kissed each other. Then we turned to our sides to look at Summer and Ben, who were still hugging._

_"I think they're going to make a pretty good couple." Red Eyes whispered to me._

_"That's exactly what I was thinking." I whispered back._

"And someone thinks you two'd look good together." Keith smirked. Ben glared at his friends.

_We both got on our Z.Z. Flyers and flew away with our grunts close behind us. I sure hope Summer and Ben will become a couple like me and Red Eyes just did._

"Back to you!" Rhyth exclaimed, giving Summer the laptop. She nodded, and began reading.

_I opened my eyes and saw Red Eyes and Blue Eyes fly away on their Z.Z. Flyers with the other Pinchers following them. Ben and I were now alone, along with my Pichu. I closed my eyes again and continued hugging Ben. I felt something small and wet hit my shoulder. I opened my eyes again. When I turned my head, my eyes widened in shock and surprise to what I'm seeing. Ben was crying. I couldn't believe it. He never cried before._

"Except in this story." Kellyn added.

_"Ben, what's wrong?" I asked as I removed my head from his shoulder._

_"S-Summer," He sobbed. "I-I was just so worried about you. I really thought that they had you killed..."_

_"Ben..." I said, feeling tears spring to my eyes as well. I looked at Pichu; it looked worried, just like me. I looked back at Ben, he was still crying. I held him a bit closer to me and gently started wiping his tears away._

_"I was worried about you too, Ben." I said. I folded my hands around his neck and leaned forward until our foreheads touched. "But, I'm fine, I promise."_

_"I-I know, Summer," He choked. "It's just, those Pinchers treated me so badly when I was away from you. Every day I was in their cell, I kept hoping that you were okay, but they kept telling me that you were dead, and I soon gave up on thinking that you were still alive. I just, I hate being left alone like that for so long."_

_"Ben," I said, gently placing my hand to his tear stained cheek._

_He looked at me._

_"I'll never leave you again, I promise." I slowly leaned forward and kissed him. As we broke apart, we blushed, smiled, and hugged each other again. We stayed in the same spot for a long time, never letting go for at least a second._

_After a while, we both left Daybreak Ruins on Entei, still blushing and smiling at each other._

"AWWW! SO CUTE!" Kate screamed. Ben glared at her.

"Who is this person? How do I find them!?" He growled, getting up to leave.

"Chillax, Ben. It's just a story." Solana assured him.

"Yeah, sure…" Ben mumbled. "Just a story…"

**A/N: Quickest. Update. Ever. :D AWESOME! Cute story, by the way, RangerTakara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I'm back, with another story to feature! It's called, One Last Summer. It's by Embers-of-the-flame. Enjoy!**

"Guys! I found another story about Ben and Summer!" Kate shouted. They had just discovered FanFiction the day before, and they LOVED it. "C'mon! It's called, One Last Summer."

"Oh, goodie, more torture." Ben commented, as he and Summer walked over, closely trailed by Keith and Kellyn.

"Score, sis." Kellyn grinned, taking a seat next to his twin sister. "What's it about?"

"Guess we'll have to read and find out. Who's point of view?" Solana asked, jumping down from her perch on the bunk above Kate. Lunick laughed, and hopped down as well.

"Summer's, go figure." Kate replied, handing Summer the laptop. "Red, now!"

"Okay, okay!" Summer laughed.

* * *

_It is so cold… freezing cold… something feels so off… what's happening? Darkness… as of now my reality was the darkness that was swallowing me and eating me whole as if I was nothing more than a piece of sugary candy. I was shivering, goose bumps covered my skin. Was this what death felt like?_

_Then, out of nowhere, I felt pain… a pain that felt like lava was being poured over my body and was flowing through my bloodstream. I want to scream, but I can't. I want to run, but where would I go. I was lost in the endless darkness. Funny how that works… you fight the darkness and evil that goes against everything righteous and truthful in the world, only to be lost in it soon afterward._

_Something in the distance catches my eye. It was white, pure snow white. Then I realize what it was… it was light; finally I had someplace to go, and so I went towards it, desperately wanting to get out of the darkness. Grimacing with every single step I took do to the lava-like pain still coursing through my veins._

_With every step I took closer to the light, the less pain I felt and the warmer everything was. Only then did I realize what that light was. The light was the end… the end of everything for me; the light, meant death. I don't want to die, but the warmth and pain relief is so welcoming._

_"Stay with me…" A faint voice called from the darkness. I turned, that voice was so familiar. I know that voice, but who owns it, the darkness prevents me from telling._

* * *

"Ben." Most of the Renger chorused. Summer rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"Pichu pi…" Another familiar voice called out to me. Once again the darkness prevented me from telling who it was._

_"You have to stay with me…" That voice sounded as though it was on the verge of crying, and that was the voice that did it. I turned away from the light and walked away the pain and cold started to return. Whoever those voices were, I would do as they ask and stay with them. At least I would for as long as I could hold out._

_Hold up, I'm getting way ahead of myself. Let's rewind this like you would with a CD, let's go back to the beginning, maybe then you could understand how I got into this mess._

* * *

"Is that… it?" Ben asked, anxious to find out exactly why Summer was apparently dying in the story. "Can we read the next chapter!?"

"No, because we have to read Heroes of Oblivia. Tell you what, if we have time, we'll read some later, okay?" Rhythmi suggested. Ben nodded in agreement. "Great. Summer, I'm sure you know how to get there."

"I'm here!" Summer exclaimed. "Oh, my point of view first!"

"Then read." Keith demanded. Summer rolled her eyes, and turned to the story.

* * *

_We charged into the cave. I felt ready for anything, especially with Pichu on my side. We came across two more Pinchers in the cave. They were using some strange device on a monument. Why, I did not know._

_"Hey! What are you two doing?" I demanded. They whipped around to face me. "Yes. That's right. I'm a Pokèmon Ranger."_

_"What? You, finish getting the emblem." One of them ordered. The other continued doing what they were doing before. "I'll take care of this."_

_"Good luck." I smirked. "Hope Red Eyes doesn't fire you after I beat you!"_

_"Don't be so arrogant." Ralph warned. I, obviously, ignored him. A Cranidos stomped towards me. "Summer–"_

_"I got this. No worries." I assured. I held out my Styler. "Capture on!"_

_I was actually doing really well. What surprised me, however, was when Pichu jumped in halfway through the Capture. It started playing its ukulele. And it actually helped me out. The Cranidos was capture in no time._

* * *

"A Poke Assist…" Isaac said. "Interesting…"

* * *

_"Yeah! Way to go, Summer and Pichu!" Ralph cheered. I grinned, and gave him a thumbs up. "You beat him! Great job!"_

_"How did you... you're something else." The Pincher stuttered. I shrugged modestly, and pointed to Pichu._

_"Pichu helped too." I reminded him. "But thanks."_

_"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Finish the job." The other Pincher walked over. "Kid, even if you are a Ranger, there's no reason for you to be here."_

_"Are you trying to talk me out of defeating you?" I asked, slightly amused. "Because it's not working. Seriously, I'm gonna defeat you anyway."_

_"Actually, I was just distracting you. We got what we came for. Bye." He smirked, hopping on a Z.Z. Flyer. His partner followed. "Red Eyes is going to love hearing about this."_

_"Wait!" I called. They might know about Ben. "Stop!"_

_"Sorry, bye!" One of them exclaimed. With that they flew off. I lost my chance at finding him. I hoped it wasn't my only chance._

* * *

"It probably was. You just totally blew it." Lunick snickered. Solana proceeded to pull a wooden mallet out of nowhere, and slam it into the back of her partner's head.

"Shut up, Lunick! You'll just make her feel bad!" She scolded. Lunick mumbled something unintelligible.

"Ben's turn!" Summer exclaimed, throwing the laptop at her partner. He managed to catch it. "Read!"

"Don't throw it! You'll break it!" Ben yelled, before sighing and turning to the screen.

* * *

_The neverending darkness was getting to my head. All I could think about was how much I missed Summer. I tried my best, though, to figure out their plans. I could hear their conversations. I couldn't understand all of it, but I knew it had something to do with the legendary bird Pokèmon._

_They had broken my Styler. I had no way of even trying to contact Summer. If she was even alive, that is. I did manage to attach a homing device. If I ever were to be rescued, we'd be able to find their base._

* * *

"Smart!" Rhythmi complimented.

* * *

_"Did you get the emblem?" I heard Red Eyes voice from nearby. "No problems?"_

_"We do have the emblem, sir. But there was a Ranger trying to stop us." Another voice informed. A Ranger? Could it be Summer?_

_"A Ranger you say?" Red Eyes asked. "Was it the area Ranger from this region?"_

_"No sir. It was a girl." A girl! It had to be Summer! Unless Professor Hastings sent Kate or Solana because he heard what had happened. But I had no way to contact him, and if Summer really was... dead, he would have no way of knowing. I was definitely going to be optimistic here. It had to be Summer!_

_"A girl? But I shot her out of the sky. Are you sure it was a Ranger?" Red Eyes didn't seem too happy about Summer being okay._

_"Yes sir. Her outfit was different. But she was a Ranger. She did the whole circle capture thing." Another voice. Circle capture thing? Really? But at least I had more hope of it being Summer. I heard a door open._

_"Well, Ranger, it looks like your girlfriend may be okay." Red Eyes sounded closer now. "And I think she's looking for you. We'll just have to crush her hope then won't we?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked. Crush her hope? What in the world? "What are you going to do to Summer?"_

_"Oh, nothing. As long as she believes you're alive, she'll keep looking. And she may eventually find you. But let's say she thinks you're dead. Then what?" Red Eyes plan was not good. Summer would be devastated. "Then she gives up."_

* * *

"I wouldn't give up! If anything, I would try to get my revenge!" Summer exclaimed.

"Got that right. This girl holds a grudge." Keith snickered.

* * *

_"Summer wouldn't give up! Even if you killed me for real! She's stronger than you think. If anything, she may try to get revenge!" I shouted. It was true. She would still complete our mission, even without me. "So good luck breaking her spirit."_

* * *

"Aww, you guys said the same thing!" Kate cooed. "Cute!"

* * *

_"Yes, well. We won't need it." Red Eyes added nonchalantly. "We've got everything under control."_

* * *

"Sure…" Kellyn rolled his eyes. "That's what they always say."

"Summer, your turn." Ben declared, passing the laptop to his partner. "See, I didn't throw it."

"Shut up." Summer retorted.

* * *

_It was a rather... interesting journey back to Booker's house. Pichu was running around, really excited it was able to help. And then it tripped. Backwards. And broke its ukulele. Wonderful, right? And so it cried the rest of the way. Bye the time Ralph and I got back to Booker's, we had massive headaches._

_"Booker, can you PLEASE fix Pichu's ukulele?" I requested. Pichu was driving me insane with all of its crying. "Pichu is miserable. I am miserable. Ralph is miserable. So, please, do us a favor and fix it."_

_"I can fix it." Booker began. I relaxed, relieved to be able to escape this constant noise. "But... I need a special wood from Dolce Island."_

_So much for that._

_"Hey! I can show Summer where to get it!" Nick exclaimed. "That way, she won't get lost. And then we'd never see her again! And poor Pichu would go on being miserable. And I would feel guilty cause I didn't help you. And–"_

_"Nick. Are we going or not?" I interrupted. "Because I'd like to get there TODAY."_

_"Right. Sorry." Nick apologized. He led me to a boat, that took us to Dolce Island. Then he brought me to the hollowed out tree stump where I'd first met Pichu. "It's in there. Here I'll get it."_

_"Alright." He jumped into the large stump. I heard him looking around, and complaining about the lack of light. He had to be the most negative person in the world. Suddenly, he popped out._

_"Got it!" I had to laugh at his enthusiasm. For once, he was being positive. And then, out jumped about eight Sunkern. "Oh. Whoops. I must have stepped on them while they were sleeping. And now they're out for revenge! Oh no! Summer, watch out."_

* * *

"So much for being positive." Ben laughed.

* * *

_So much for being positive._

* * *

"Again! You guys said the same thing!" Rhythmi exclaimed. Ben and Summer blushed, and glared at the blonde Operator.

* * *

_I managed to catch them in one loop. Nick was relieved to see that he didn't cause too much trouble for me. I rollled my eyes. Maybe if he complained less... oh, never mind. We returned to Renbow Island, and Booker quickly fixed Pichu's ukulele. Pichu was ecstatic._

_"Pi chuu!" It exclaimed. It played its song for us, and I couldn't help but smile._

_"Well, aren't ya gonna thank Summer and Nick for their hard work?" Booker scolded. Pichu ran over and hugged my leg again. I picked it up._

_"Aw. There's no need to thank me." I grinned. "Its my job to help out."_

_"Hey! This is a Mission Clear, right?" Nick asked. I nodded. "Can you do your pose?"_

_"Alright. Mission Clear!" I shouted, twirling around into my final pose. I always thought my pose was the best. When Ben was perfecting his, he had actually broken his leg! From then on, when he was practicing, I always told him, 'Break a leg!' I perfected mine in a day, no injuries._

* * *

"Oh, yes… I remember that." Solana chuckled. "It was pretty funny, actually."

"I broke a leg!" Ben exclaimed. "HOW IS THAT FUNNY!?"

* * *

_"Nice!" Nick complimented. "You should go explore town, you know. Ralph can be your guide."_

_"Yeah! C'mon, I should show you Celebi's monument!" Ralph invited. "It'll be fun."_

_"Alright, then. You two have fun." Booker smiled. "See ya later."_

* * *

"This story is kinda boring…" Keith yawned. "Well, if that's it-"

"Wait! I'll find another story!" Solana volunteered. "Give me the laptop…"

"New story later. I have a mission." Kellyn exclaimed, getting up. "See ya guys in an hour or so."

"Bye Kelly!" Kate yelled after her brother, who turned and glared at her before leaving. "Solana, you look for one right now. We'll all be back soon!"

"Okay!" Solana agreed. "See you guys later!"

**A/N: YAY! AN UPDATE! Keith thinks my story's boring. **

**Keith: SORRY! It's true!**

**Well, hopefully I'll be able to torture you soon, Keithy**

**Keith: …Keithy?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Keith: They've already read-**

**I KNOW!**

**I don't own Pokemon or the other authors' stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! And I would like to specially thank Riley Sky for allowing me to feature their story! It's a really great story, called 'Breaking the Spell' and if you haven't read it you really should! **

"Guys! I'm back!"

"KELLYN! READ!" Solana shouted at the bewildered boy who had just returned. She shoved him the laptop. "It's in nobody's point of view, so read! Everyone's waiting."

"Wha? Why me?" He asked.

"Just do it." Lunick groaned. "Once Sol's decided something, there's no arguing."

"Okay…" Kellyn agreed. "Only the first part. Then, YOU can read, Solana."

"Alright!" The girl agreed. "READ!"

* * *

_In forest of tall trees, under the shroud of night, a little boy dashed through the forest. His heart was pounding against his chest, breaths were becoming harder, energy slowly draining. But it didn't stop him from running. He had to keep going. To get as far away as possible._

_The boy had seen too much…he witnessed things no person or pokemon should ever stumble upon. If he had only listened…just seen the warnings…had the common sense to turn back…._

_But no…instead he endured pain unlike anything else._

_Even now the boy could feel some of that pain. Like heavy lock and chains were burdening him, crushing his heart and soul. As though he were constricted by some invisible force. It wouldn't for another day or two yet till he found what that force was._

_After the boy made it out of the forest, he still kept on running. He didn't stop till he came home. That night was like a nightmare….an unshakable, real nightmare…._

* * *

"Who's the mystery boy?" Keith asked. "Meh, we'll find out later."

"Oh, yes we will." Solana smirked evilly as Kellyn passed her the laptop. "My turn!"

* * *

_At the same time, on the other side of the world…a girl was undergoing nightmares of her own._

_She had been running too. But never went anywhere._

_Instead this girl's body clung to the bed and her face scrunched at the pain of her mind. The pain her never-ending nightmares gave her. She was being followed…no…chased…by dark, sinister shadows. No matter where she went, no matter how much she cried and begged for it to stop…the shadow still stalked her like prey. Each scream was trapped inside herself, unheard by anyone else but the shadow._

_The girl kept wishing to wake up…but when would she?_

* * *

"Okay, super suspenseful." Summer stated. "Rhythmi, can we please read the first chapter now?"

"Alright…" Rhythmi sighed. "But YOU'RE reading first."

"YAY! I'll read!" Summer grinned, snatching the laptop from Solana.

* * *

_"Bravo. Excellent work. Heh heh…"_

* * *

"Mr. Kaplan…" Everyone immediately groaned.

* * *

_Kate turned away from the pichu, her very first capture. There was a man slow-clapping just some distance away. His face tilted up, revealing the features that were once darkened by the shadow of his cap._

_"My name, it is Kaplan. Congrats, you're now a member of our army…an elite school of power no one has seen before…" The man told her. "As proof of your admittance, you shall keep the styler you have used for the test. With your help, we will take over th…"_

_"KAPLAN!"_

_Kate jumped at the sudden yell. Kaplan reacted the same way, though looking nervous as he saw the woman at the front door storm up to him._

* * *

"Yeah, Ms. April!" Kate grinned. "Oh, hey! This story is about me!"

* * *

_"I thought I told you to stop scaring our students!" She snapped._

_"Sorry, sorry!" Kaplan chuckled, uneasy. "The timing was just too perfect!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes. Kate gave a sweatdrop at the whole performance._

_"Er…ahem." Kaplan turned to face Kate again. "Congratulations, you've passed our entrance exam with flying colors! Really…your skills are advanced for a newbie. You sure you haven't held a styler before?"_

_"No but I saw a lot of ranger captures in Ringtown." Kate replied with a smile._

_She must've picked up some of their techniques while watching. Whatever it was, it got her in! Kate was on her way to become a ranger, her lifelong dream! It took every ounce of control not to jump around and do a victory dance._

_"Starting today, you are now a student at the Ranger School!" The woman said to Kate. "I'm your teacher, Ms. April. It's a pleasure to meet a new student with such potential! Now let's introduce you to the class."_

_"Let's go!" Kate cheerfully followed Ms. April out of the Capture Hall._

_"Have fun!" Kaplan called after them, just as Kate shut the door behind her._

* * *

"That's it! Who wants to read now?" Summer asked. Lunick immediately shot his hand up. "Okay! Here you go!"

"Thanks." He grinned.

* * *

_Keith had been fast asleep on his text book when there was a shout. Something about…caps? Did some idiot get caught wearing a hat in the building again? Probably got yelled at._

* * *

"Go figure." Ben snickered. "Keith sleeping in class."

* * *

_Ms. April walked in a few moments later, grabbing the attention of the other students._

_"Morning class. Sorry to keep you waiting!" Ms. April happily greeted._

_"Morning Ms. April!" The class called back, though Keith was too sleepy for enthusiasm._

_"Hey Ms. April!" One of the kids raised their hand. "Didn't you say we had a new student coming today?"_

_Oh yeah…Ms. April did say something about it…Keith wasn't paying attention but he did hear the words "new" and "student" before. Well whoever it was couldn't be a better ranger than him. Keith was already ranked as best in his class and the other class was impressed. NO one could beat him._

* * *

"Hah, right." Kate scoffed. "I'm a better Ranger than you any day."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"SHUT UP AND LET MY PARTNER READ!" Solana shouted. Kate and Keith quickly shut up. "Okay, go Lun."

* * *

_"I was just about to talk to you about that!" Ms. April said. "Anyways, due to some circumstances, our new student had to transfer to the school a few weeks later than usual. But anyways, here she is!"_

_The door opened and everyone looked. Keith found himself staring at a girl walking up to the front of the class. Two spiky pigtails made from her brown hair, light skin and cerulean eyes. Not exactly bad looking._

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" Rhythmi shouted. "You like her."

"Do not!" Keith grumbled.

* * *

_"Care to tell us about yourself?" Ms. April asked._

_"I'm Kate Leon and I'm from Ringtown in Fiorre." She introduced herself. "I'm here to be a ranger!"_

_Perky and confident, hm?_

_"Keith, what's with the big grin?" Ms. April questioned him._

_"It's going to be too easy to take her down." Keith thought, smirking._

_"Anyways, you'll be sitting in the desk next to Keith." Ms. April told the girl._

_Kate looked at the empty desk and then at Keith._

_"You mean the guy with the exploded red hair?" She joked, sending the class into giggles._

* * *

"Ha, nice one!" Ben chuckled. Keith sent him a glare.

* * *

_Oh ha ha ha. A comedian. He was not goin easy on her now…_

_"That's it for treating you like the new girl!" Ms. April said as Kate sat down in her seat. "Now you're all my students who I take pride in to teach!"_

_Ms. April started to write on the black board._

_"Today will be a free session. You're advised to make up any missing work you might have." Ms. April instructed. "Remember, let's all try our hardest to become rangers, operators and mechanics!"_

_The class burst into cheer._

_"I'll be in the staff longue if you need me." Ms. April looked over at a blond girl. "Rhythmi, could you please show Kate around the school?"_

_Just seconds after the teacher left, Kate was surrounded by the entire class. She sweatdropped over the fury of questions that fired right at her. Ha. She'd never last as a ranger if she couldn't even handle this._

_"Hey so what's Ringtown like?"_

_"Why'd you come to school late?"_

_"What made you want to be a ranger?"_

_"What do you think of the school so far?"_

_"HEY! New kid!" Keith shouted over them._

_Everyone stopped, looking right at him._

_"Dunno what your name is or if I care, but how long did it take you to capture the pichu? An hour?" Keith huffed._

_"Hardly any time at all." Kate shrugged off his remark like it was nothing._

_Keith didn't seem to faze her at all! Nothing! Nada! What the heck was with her?_

_"Don't listen to him." Rhythmi advised. "Keith's just a big show-offy jerk most of the time."_

_"I can hear you." Keith rolled his eyes._

_Kate chuckled._

_"Pay attention to me. I'm Rhythmi and I'm here to be an operator!" Rhythmi introduced her self, ignoring Keith._

_"So you can help rangers and pokemon right?" Kate guessed._

_"That and order Keith around." Rhythmi replied._

_"You'd have to make me listen first!" Keith objected._

_"Anyways, here's the classroom where we learn." Rhythmi started. "As you know, our teacher's Ms. April. Just don't make her mad. EVER."_

_Rhythmi started to guide Kate out of the class. Everyone went back to their seats, starting to study. All except Keith who was trying to think of a way to really test this new girl…_

* * *

"Really, Keith?" Kate snickered. "Finding a way to test me?"

"Yep." Keith smirked.

"You two…" Rhythmi laughed. "Okay, I'll read next."

* * *

_Kate followed Rhythmi around the school, absorbing every detail. She was shown to Mr. Kincaid's room, though Kate wondered how no one died choking on hairspray fumes. After the "don't run in the halls" lecture, Rhythmi dragged Kate to the staff room and gave a proper introduction to Principal Lamont, who was quite happy to meet the new student. Then the library (also, Rhythmi teased, Keith's nap room) with an introduction to Issac the super genius and Ponte the marshmallow boy._

_Next came the dorm rooms and Janice. Following up was a sentence or two about the "forbidden basement" and then to the training gym outside with Mr. Kaplan (Mr. Oh no you found my secret hide-a-way!) and Ms. Claire (who warned not to believe in Kaplan's conspiracies)._

_"EEEEEEEEEK!"_

_Kate and Rhythmi heard the scream the moment they set foot outside._

_"Come on! Let's go see!" Kate grabbed Rhythmi's arm._

_"Not so hard!" Rhythmi whined as Kate dragged her to the center of school grounds._

* * *

"I wasn't whining!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Story." Ben reminded her.

* * *

_Janice, the caretaker, stood panicked as the bidoof ran in all directions like crazy. Kate sensed Janice had done something to set them off…wasn't entirely sure what but it was enough to make bidoofs freak out._

_"I was wondering what the ruckus was." came a smug voice._

_Kate saw Keith walking from the front doors over to the scene._

_"Keith! Help us out here!" Rhythmi shouted._

_"Heck, it'd be boring to just help." Keith sighed in a bored manner. "Hey new kid! Still have no clue what your name is but I challenge ya! Whoever catches the most bidoofs win!"_

* * *

"Oh, wow, Keith…" Solana chuckled.

* * *

_"Honestly…can't you even make an effort to learn her name…" Rhythmi muttered, rubbing her temples._

_"You're on redhead!" Kate accepted, raring to go._

_Kate didn't mind in the slightest. Sounded pretty fun actually. Plus she wanted to put that arrogant jerk in his place._

_"And in five….four….THREETWOONEGO!"_

* * *

"Who wants to read now!?" Rhythmi offered. Ben shot his hand up. "Okay, here you are!"

* * *

_"I win! WOO!"_

_Keith was cheering, showing off his ranger pose. 5 bidoofs to four. Close match but he was the victor._

_"You two looked good at it too." Janice complimented, stroking the head of the bidoof leader._

_As Janice started to head off somewhere with the bidoof (with many apologies for stepping on their tails), the three students faced each other._

_"Not a bad game. And you handled those bidoof way better than I thought you would." Keith said. "Maybe you have some potential after all, Kate."_

_"Keith you idiot! You DID know her name!" Rhythmi beamed, in a crafty way._

_Keith was mumbling something under his breath, annoyed._

_"Oh yeah! Kate, we still have one place left!" Rhythmi suddenly remembered._

_"Do you mean the Ascension Square?" Keith questioned._

_"Yep." Rhytmi answered._

_"Well I'm goin with." Keith said._

_Both guided Kate to the stairs that led down the cliff. Kate remembered this place from before, when she docked to school the first time and where Kaplan greeted her. It was a nice open field with a small wooden pier and a stone statue of the ranger symbol._

_"This is the Ascension Square and that statue is our Stone Pledge!" Rhythmi spoke. "If you make a promise here, then its bound to come true!"_

_So THAT was what it was called. Kate never did get to appreciate the beauty of the statue until then. Kaplan had raced her off to the test._

_"Thus concluding Rhythmi's Journey Around School!" Rhythmi announced. "I just know we'll be the bestest friends ever!"_

_"Hey come on!" Keith shoved Rhythmi to the side. "Forget her. Be friends with me?"_

_Both the blonde and red looked steamed, ready to plunge straight into war. Kate stood in between them._

_"How about we just all be friends? The three of us?" Kate nervously offered, trying to keep them at bay._

* * *

"Kate, that was a good idea." Summer grinned. "Look at you guys now."

* * *

_For a moment, they glared at each other with suspicion._

_"If blondie's cool, then so am I." Keith finally said._

_"And I am…fire-head." Rhythmi agreed._

_"I promise to stay friends with you guys forever." Kate pledged, pumping her fist into the sky._

_"Promise!" Keith and Rhythmi did the same._

_The bell rang. Kate had challenged Keith to a race which he accepted right off the bat. He snickered at Rhythmi who tried to keep up._

_But there was one question on his mind as he charged up the stairs._

_Would they ever find out the truth about him?_

* * *

"The truth about me?" Keith asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, I dunno. Are you, maybe, hiding something?" Isaac asked. Keith shook his head. "Sure…"

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's torture Ben some more!" Kellyn exclaimed, grabbing the laptop from Lunick. After a moment, he gave it to Summer. "Starts with you, again."

"Okay… uh, I'm really eager about the other story though." Summer stated. But I'll read."

* * *

_"Hey! What's going on!" Ralph shouted. We had just arrived at Celebi's monument. And it was glowing. Not what I expected. But not what Ralph expected either. "Why is it glowing?"_

_"I... don't know." One man declared. Suddenly the light moved. Towards me. I froze. Everyone else ran away in several directions. The light dimmed, and in its place was Celebi. It circled around me excitedly._

_"Bi bi!" It exclaimed. It seemed extremely happy to see me, as if I were some hero it had been waiting for. Suddenly, it started glowing again. Except this time it was bigger. And it lifted me off the ground._

_"H-hey! Celebi, what's going on?" I gasped in surprised. The world around me started to fade. "Celebi!"_

_Suddenly, I was no longer standing in the worn down ruins, but a newer, yet familiar place. There was a boy, about my age, standing there. He had blonde hair and wore strange clothes that I could only deem as ancient. He seemed surprised to see me._

_"Celebi! Did you bring this girl here?" Celebi circled around me more. "Celebi! You brought her from the future, didn't you? I'm sorry, miss. My name's Ravio."_

_"I'm Summer." I smiled. He seemed like a pretty nice boy. "I'm a Pokèmon Ranger."_

_"A Pokèmon Ranger? What is that?" He looked at me, eyes wide with curiosity. He seemed pretty naive, too. "Do you mind telling me? Tell me everything, okay?"_

_"Alright. Let's see, how would Ben put it? Oh yeah! A Pokèmon Ranger has one job, and one job only!" I started enthusiastically. Exactly like my partner. Ravio looked at me eagerly. "Protecting peace and justice for people and Pokèmon!"_

* * *

"Exactly is right." Keith snickered.

* * *

_"Wow... That is so cool!" Ravio exclaimed. "Tell me more. Like why and how you're here. Celebi usually doesn't bring just anyone."_

_"Well... I guess it all started when me and my partner, Ben, were flying over Oblivia. I had accidently ditched him. I caught up with some bad guys, and they tried to shoot me down. I dodged most of their attacks." I explained. I moved my arm so that the young boy could see the burn. "Still hurts. Anyway, then Ben showed up. The bad guys, called Pinchers, were going to flee. But then their leader came. He insulted us. So Ben, being who he is, started insulting Red Eyes, the leader. Red Eyes tryed to shoot Ben out of the sky."_

_"Oh no!" Ravio gasped. I took in a shaky breath at the memory. "Then what?"_

_"I got in the way." I saw the boy's eyes widen in fear and astonishment. "I took the full brunt of the attack, and next thing I know, I'm on an island. That's where I met Pichu. And Booker. He took me back to his house, and we talked. And then I went after the Pinchers again. But I still don't know where Ben is. Or if he's okay."_

_"I'm sure your partner is okay! He has to be!" Ravio exclaimed. "Besides, there will be more chances to find out."_

_"Yeah. So, later, Ralph, a boy from the village, took me on a tour. When we came to Celebi's monument, it was glowing. Then Celebi showed up and brought me here." I finished. "That's pretty much it."_

_"Woah. You've been through a lot. But you need to get back, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Celebi will bring you home. Thanks for sharing with me. I guess... this is goodbye."_

_"We'll see each other again. Someday." I assured him. The world was already starting to fade. "And, hey, maybe then I will introduce you to Ben!"_

_"I'd like that!" Ravio called. "Bye, Summer!"_

_"Goodbye. Ravio." Before I knew it, I was back in the present. The others ran up as soon as the light dispersed, and soon I was surrounded by worried villagers._

_"Summer! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ralph asked. I shook my head. "Good. Come on, Booker must be finished with Pichu's ukulele."_

_As we headed back to Booker's house, my mind was fillled with several different thoughts. There had been something different about that boy, Ravio. He listened to, and even seemed to understand, my situation. I had a feeling I would be meeting him again in the future. Or past, I guess. And then there was Ben. I kept trying to convince myself he was fine. He was okay. But for some reason, I refused to believe myself. Most things reminded me of Ben now. Looking up at the sky reminded me of when I last saw him. But looking at the ground reminded me that Red Eyes tryed to shoot him out of the sky. There was no escape._

_By the time we reached Booker's house, I was rather miserable. And it wasn't may fault, really. But Pichu managed to cheer me up, playing its song. But I couldn't help but wonder, what was in my future?_

_Because, at the moment, I wasn't so sure._

* * *

"Lots of suspense in these stories." Solana commented. Summer nodded.

"Ben, your turn." She smiled, handing her partner the laptop. He grinned and began reading.

* * *

_"Um, Red Eyes, sir? Should we loosen the rope some? The prisoner looks uncomfortable." I heard one of the Pinchers ask. That had to be the one that was assigned to guard me. She was probably the nicest one here. Red Eyes wasn't in the room at the moment. I knew because she was talking to him through an electronic device._

_"No! We do not show compassion to our enemies..." Red Eyes voice trailed off, most likely trying to remember her name. She sighed._

_"He may be our leader, but he is horrible at remembering names." She chuckled. The statement was directed to me. I appreciated having someone to talk to who wasn't taunting me about Summer. "Erin, sir."_

_"Yes. Erin. We do not show compassion to our enemies." Red Eyes ordered. "Just guard him. If he tries to escape, the whip is in the corner."_

_"Yes sir." Erin replied. I heard a click, and suspected that she had turned off whatever device she had on. "There is no whip."_

_"Yeah, I figured." I heard Erin chuckle again, before suddenly the darkness was replaced by dim light. I looked around. I could see again!_

_"There we go. No more blindfold. At least until I hear someone coming." I looked up to see a young woman, probably eighteen years old, hovering over me. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a cap that concealed most of her hair, but I could see blue parts sticking out. I noticed she had a worn scar across her forehead. "The only reason I work for these dopes is because my sister does."_

_"Well, who's your sister?" I asked. She didn't seem to be related to any of the lower class Pinchers. She had a different outfit._

_"Her real name is Jen." Erin started. "But everyone here just calls her Blue Eyes."_

* * *

"Hey! Wasn't Blue Eyes in that other story!?" Rhythmi pointed out. "So she must be important!"

"Summer's turn!" Ben exclaimed. Summer grabbed the laptop from her partner.

* * *

_"Ya know, if you need your Styler fixed, Rand's daughter could do it." Booker informed me. Rand was the Oblivia Region area Ranger. I had no idea he had a daughter. "Her name is Nema."_

_"Nema? Huh. Well, I'll go find her then." I grinned. It couldn't be that hard. And it would be a way to kill time. "Hey, while I'm at it, I can look for Rand. I kinda need to find him."_

_"Alright then. Have fun." Booker smiled. I was about to leave, but then Pichu took a hold of my leg. And it held on tight. I stopped, and looked back at it. It looked up with huge, adorable, sad eyes. "Looks like Pichu wants ya to stay."_

_"Well, Pichu. Would you like to be my partner?" I requested. It could help me. And it was just so cute! It nodded eagerly. "It's decided! Welcome to the team, Pichu."_

_"Pi Pichu!" It exclaimed. It played a few notes on ukulele. I grinned at my new partner. Pichu could help me find Ben, and I would help find its friends. And it would cheer me up._

_Because I was about to really need it._

* * *

"Ooh, cliffhanger!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Let's read the next chapter of One Last Summer."

"Alright, I'm still up." Summer grinned.

* * *

_It all started at Oblivia, and for the most part, that's where it ended. Well, actually it started at the Pokémon Rangers Head Quarters a few weeks prior, but that's unimportant. Actually, come to think of it, it is a little important. Long story short, Professor Hastings sent my partner, Ben, and I to Oblivia to stop the Pokémon Pinchers, we beat them and now everything's at peace in Oblivia, and Ben and I got a vacation._

_I was sitting on the beach located on Renbow Island, the one that faces where Dolce Island used to be. The entire island was obliterated a few weeks ago, five to be exact. Five weeks… in all honesty I couldn't believe it. Everything that happened on that mission lasted a good week in total. A single week was all it took to find Ben, find the guardian signs and save all of Oblivia , except Dolce Island._

_"Pichu?" I turned my head and looked down, on the warm sand was the small Pichu with a blue ukulele, a single question was written as clear as the cloudless sky on his face. 'You okay?'_

_A faint smile crossed my face as the sea breeze blew my milk chocolate colored hair into my bark brown eyes. "I'm fine, Pichu. I guess I'm just still having a hard time believing that Dolce Island is gone. I mean all it took was one hit from that laser and it sunk, the first place I landed on Oblivia and the place I met you and Booker is gone." A sigh escaped my slightly parted lips. "I know I should be over it by now, but still." My somber gaze returned to the exact spot where the island used to be. "All those Pokémon lost a home that day, and I couldn't stop the laser from firing because I was too darn slow." The last four words were spoken harshly laced with self-hatred._

_The electric Pokémon climbed onto my lap and put his head against my stomach, nuzzling me. That slight smile from earlier grew a little so that it wasn't invisible to the world. "Pichu pi." The little Pokémon whispered. I think he was telling me that it wasn't my fault and to stop thinking that it was, but it was my fault. If I had just been faster, if I had just gotten on Latias and flew up to the bridge and had her break the window, if I had just done something instead of just standing there enraged listening to Purple Eye's threats then Dolce Island might still be there and all the Pokémon that lived there could still have their original home. My smile vanished at thought._

_It was getting late and the sun had started to set over the horizon, the air was becoming a little cooler, but the sand was still fairly warm from the day light. I just sat there, with Pichu still on my lap, watching the sun fall out of the sky and the moon rise behind me. The sky changed from blue, to pink, to gold, to black, and the stars started to ignite like lanterns, one by one until the sky was cluttered and set alight from their flames that would vanish with the suns rising in the morning._

_A yawn broke the silence that had lasted for a good ninety minutes as we watched the sunset. I looked down to the small electric Pokémon on my lap- the little guy had curled up and looked like he was about to fall asleep right then and there. "Alright little guy," I whisper softly patting his yellow head "I guess you're right." The smile from earlier that had disappeared chose to return. "Time to go inside."_

_With a deep breath I gently picked up Pichu and stood up cradling him in my arms against my blue tank top that had a thick white strip coming down the center of it. In all honesty I didn't want to go inside, it was such a pleasant night, clear, not to cold, not to humid or hot, you could hear the Kricketots and Hoothoots from the Teakwood Forest, but… I'm only human, and that means I've got to sleep just like any other living creature._

_I walked towards the cabin that was nearby, it was Booker's place, he told me I could stay there if I wanted, so I did. As quietly as I could I opened the wooden door and walked inside, sliding it closed on the way in, Booker tended to head to bed as soon as all the stars had been lite, and at this point they were. Slowly I tip toed past the boat that was still in progress to where the improvised bed they made for me was. Frankly I didn't mind that I was in the room with were all the boat construction took place, it always left the air smelling like woodchips and oak, 'sides I always woke up before Booker and his assistant, Nick, did. Nick's would have been asleep by now, he always went to bed a few minutes after Booker, guess it's because he wants to be a perfect assisant or something, I never bothered to ask._

_Gently I place the tiny mouse Pokémon on the cream colored pillow next to the makeshift bed and cover him in a white cloth blanket. He was already asleep by the time his little head touched the pillow. I clambered on the makeshift bed that was laid out of me and tucked myself under the black fleece blanket, my head on the sand colored pillow. It felt like ages before I could finally get to sleep, I don't know why, but I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach; it was like when you get this bad feeling about something before it even happens, and you just can't shake it. Eventually I managed to push it back far enough so that I could let sleep take me. Though it was by no means peaceful._

* * *

"There's a break here. Should I continue?" Summer asked.

"YES!" Everyone else chorused.

* * *

_There was a man dressed in a deep green, the green of pine trees, and next to him was a girl dressed in gray, soot gray. They were talking about something in front of a metal door. The lighting was dim, casting a plethora of shadows onto the walls that were laced withpipes and wires that formed intricate mazes. The male and female seemed frantic about something, the reason why, was unknown. I couldn't hear their voices, but I wanted to, I wanted to hear what they were saying, even though this was a dream._

_That's when a scream tore through the air. It was unlike any scream I'd ever heard. It sounded like someone was screaming bloody murder, but at the same time it was a scream of pure pain and molten agony. The door slowly opened revealing a man dressed in soil brown. When the door closed it was slammed three of them together looked like someone decided to try and make camouflage and all they did was spill three colors of paint on a wall. The screams could still be heard in the background, though, even though they were muted by the door._

_The girl in gray started a conversation with the man who just came out of the room, he seemed furious, boiling over with anger. The man in green joined in. It was as though they were trying to calm him down. But by the looks of it trying to set fire to water would have worked better. All the while the screams continued, though they seemed to be getting quieter and quieter over time, like, whoever it was, was loosing their voice. Part of me wanted to see what was happening in that room behind the closed door. But the other part seemed to be against it completely._

_I took a step forward, then another, and another, it was like I couldn't control myself. The three people didn't slow down my movement; in fact it was as though they weren't even there. My body just seemed to phase through them. The screams still echoed from behind the door, I stopped my moving and just listened to it. For some reason the voice sounded familiar. That's when my body started to move again, and phased through the sealed metal door._

_All I could see in the room was shadows, shadows, and more shadows. There was nothing in here. Yet there was. Something was moving against the farthest wall. The screams, which had now turned into whimpers and sobs, were coming from it. The closer I got, the colder it seemed to get. Chills were constantly being sent down my spine and my skin was riddled with goose bumps. Soon I could just barely make out the figure. It was…_

* * *

"It was?" Keith asked. "Who was it?"

"I.. don't know…" Summer sighed. "Should I continue reading?"

"No, just stop there." Kate replied sarcastically. "Of course you should!"

"Right…" Summer laughed nervously.

* * *

_I sat up, faster than a lightning bolt, in my makeshift bed. The blanket was on the floor in a heap along with the pillow. Pichu was right next to me, his small paws on my arms, looking at me with questioning eyes. Slowly I raised my hand to my head, only to find it covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. "Pichu?"_

_"I'm fine, Pichu. Just a bad dream." That was a complete lie. I wasn't 'fine' by any stretch of the word. But, Pichu seemed satisfied by that answer, so he snuggled up into the pillow and fell asleep again within seconds. That dream had actually scared me a little. "Who was that person…?" I whisper under my breath looking at the unfinished boat. About ten questions were making their way through my mind as fast as lightning, maybe even more that I weren't able to grasp, but I didn't want to worry about it. Not now, not here._

_Slowly I rose to my feet and walked over to the door, kneeling down to put on my yellow socks, and blue sneakers with a red strip coming down most of the center and a white strap crossing over horizontally over the middle. With a deep breath I stepped out the front door and closed it as quietly as possible. I needed some time to myself. Maybe latter I could tell Ben about this. Then again… why should I bug him with something as silly as a nightmare? I lowered my head to the ground, staring at the dark tan sand. "Still…"_

_Maybe I should tell him… but maybe I shouldn't. Who were those three people? Why did they have that person, and were clearly hurting them? Who was that person anyway? If only I hadn't woke up, then, maybe, I would know. "Stop it, Summer." I mutter to myself. "It was just a dream, get over it." I raised my head and turned my gaze over to the ocean. "What if… it wasn't a dream…?" An almost silent chuckle escaped my lips. "Course it was a dream, what else could it be?" My mind seemed to reason._

_The sun was starting to rise, bringing with it a new day. "Maybe I should tell Ben… nah… he shouldn't have to worry about it. 'Sides he'll just tell me I'm overreacting over a little dream." With that matter being settled I continued to walk on the sand. Not realizing what was about to happen would cause me, not only more sleepless nights, but everything. And it would make me wonder: why didn't I tell anyone?_

* * *

"Yeah… why didn't you?" Kellyn asked. "One of us could've helped."

"Of course! You know, we're always there for you!" Solana smiled. "If you ever have a nightmare like that, come tell us?"

"I will." Summer agreed. "Maybe."

"Alright. We should hit the sack. I have to help with a big mission tomorrow." Rhythmi yawned. "That, and I'm tired. Night guys. See you tomorrow."

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I don't own Pokemon nor the other authors' stories.**


End file.
